Red High heels
by Womarauders
Summary: Sirius and James have a dare match that includes a Muggle song and womens apparel. later Sirius and Remus have a transfiguration duel.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter, the song Red High Heels or Snow White and the Seven Dwarves!! As a matter of fact I don't own any thing you recognize !!!

Chapter I: The Dare

"James, I'm going shopping for the baby. Now listen up, I just cleaned this house and I don't want you to bring anyone over here while I'm gone. Do you hear me?" Lily asked James while desperately trying to get his attention.

"Yes honey, I hear you," James replied. He wasn't really listening to her. He was busy listening to the latest Quidditch match.

"Well I won't be gone long. And remember you said you wouldn't bring anyone to the house." She glared in James' direction. "Bye." With that said, Lily Disapparated with a pop, leaving James alone in the kitchen.

"Bye. I love you sweetie," James said absentmindedly to the empty room.

Almost as soon as soon as Lily had gone, James' best friend, Sirius Black, Apparated into the spotless kitchen. "I thought she would never leave," Sirius said.

James jumped up and pulled out his wand, expecting an attack. "Don't do that Sirius!" he exclaimed as his heart beat began to return to normal.

Sirius ignored James' outburst. "Man is this place clean, too clean in my opinion," he said disapprovingly as he looked around. "Have Snow White and the seven dwarves visited recently?"

"That wasn't funny, and you only think this place is clean because you're used to living on the streets and eating out of garbage cans, you mangy mutt." James sniffed, slightly miffed with his friends attitude. "You know she's just a little touchy right now, being with child and all that crap."

Sirius just looked at James in complete and utter shock before he realized that James had been kidding. "Bloody hell man, you scared me for a minute there."

James smirked at his friend and turned around to shut off the radio, the Chudley Cannons had won. The Quidditch match was over, and they had nothing better to do than rummage around the newly organized kitchen looking for something other than baby food to eat.

"Is she planning to feed an army of babies or what?" Sirius complained after ten minutes of unsuccessful searching. "What are the three of us supposed to eat? She better not expect us to eat this mush!" he exclaimed.

"Three of us? Last time I checked it was just Lily and I living here!" James said with a laugh.

"Fine, if you don't want me to stay here I'll just leave," Sirius replied as he turned to leave. He made it all the way to the kitchen door before realizing that James wasn't going to stop him. In fact, James was still standing beside the sink with his arms crossed over his chest and an amused look on his face.

"I knew you wouldn't leave," James said with a smile as Sirius sat down at the table. Sirius grumbled something inaudible.

After a few more minutes of fruitless searching, James joined Sirius at the table.

"I'm bored," Sirius complained the minute James sat down. James nodded in agreement.

"I know! Lets go look through Lily's stuff," Sirius was already up and running toward

Lily and James' room when the impact of this statement hit James.

"NO!" James screamed while jumping up from the table and racing after Sirius.

As he entered his room, Sirius was just opening the closet door. He began pawing through the neat and tidy stacks of clothes and photo albums. Lily's stuff was thrown every which way in his mad race to find something to amuse himself with.

James just stood there with a nervous look on his face. Every now and then, he peered over his shoulder in fear that Lily would show up and throw a tantrum at the mess. It was at one of these moments that Sirius emerged holding a pair of Lily's red heels.

"How does she walk in these things?" he asked; an amazed look on his face. He attempted to put his feet in the heels, but found that they hung over the edge by a good three inches. He tried to walk, but hadn't gone an inch when he tripped and landed on the floor with a thud, a tangled mess with two bright red points sticking out. At the sight of this, James collapsed onto the bed in a laughing fit.

"Stop laughing, it's not funny!" Sirius said in an irritated sort of voice as he picked himself up off the floor.

"I…can't!" James managed to get out between bursts of laughter. Sirius took off the heels and threw them at James in an attempt to get him to stop. Unfortunately, it only made things worse.

"That, was the funniest thing I have ever seen!" James exclaimed as he finally stopped laughing. "Well, actually that time in our seventh year when we put farting powder in all of the Slytherin Quidditch players underwear was pretty funny. Remember? The whole team was farting the entire match. Ha, ha, ha those were the good old days. Man, do I miss them too," he said with a reminiscent look on his face.

"Yeah, as I seem to remember, we got detention for two weeks because of that little stunt. Oh well, it was so worth it. The looks on their faces." James smiled. Sirius replied with a look almost identical to James'. They stood quiet for a while, lost in the past. Then Sirius broke the silence with a laugh.

"What do you think of a little game of dare Prongs?" Sirius asked with the evil grin that James knew all to well.

"Well, that all depends on whether or not it involves me messing up the house. I think Lily said something about it being clean earlier, but I can't remember ..." James was eager to have a little fun after all he had been through with Lily these last few months. Seeing as she was pregnant and all, she was very prone to mood swings.

"Before I tell you Prongs, you have to promise me that you'll do it no matter what it is. Even if its running down Diagon Alley butt naked. Is that clear?" he said to James with a completely different attitude, a serious one. James wasn't used to Sirius speaking so seriously.

"Perfectly, Padfoot. Clear as crystal, now hurry up and tell me what it is," James said eagerly, although he was starting to get a little nervous. He was never one to back out on a dare, but Sirius was known for coming up with some pretty good ones. Plus, he wasn't as young as he used to be. He was married, and he was going to be a dad.

"Okay, so what you have to do is this. You have to wear these red heels," he said; indicating the heels he had attempted to walk in. "While singing the song Red High Heels. It's by my favorite Muggle singer, Kellie Pickler. Oh, and before I forget, you have to dance too," Sirius informed James, smirking evilly.

"Is that all?" James asked. He was surprised, not that it wasn't a good dare or anything, it just wasn't what he was expecting. He had expected something like pretending to be a crazed maniac while running up and down the streets of Hogsmeade. That was the kind if thing that they usually dared each other to do.

"Wait, if I have to do a dare you have to do one too, after I complete mine of course. Deal?" James asked.

"Deal," Sirius replied looking extremely excited.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!

Chapter 2

As we join Lily we, find that she has run into Remus Lupin yet another of the original Marauders.

"Hey Remus do you wanna come to the house and have a butterbeer with me and James?" Lily inquired.

"Sure, why not." He replied with a cheerful grin.

They Disparated with a loud crack.

When they arrived back at Lily's house they found it quiet. This struck them both as odd.

"I told him not to bring anyone to the house because, it was clean. It looks like he's actually listened for once." Lily said with slight amazement.

"That'll be the day… Shhhhhh." Remus shushed her.

"Listen." Sure enough they could hear the random word float down the stairs.

"Plans…Spinnin…Heels…Flaunt…Red…"

Remus gingerly began walking up the stairs and motioned for Lily to follow and to be quiet.

As they approached Lily's bedroom they found the door slightly ajar. They can just see James. He's dancing and wearing Lily's heels. He also just happens to be singing the chorus.

"You can watch me walk if you want to, want to I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels, in my red high heels!"

"Those are my favorite heels." Lily exclaimed quietly.

"What the bloody Hell is he doing?" Remus inquired with a look of both horror and amusement.

"Happy now Padfoot?" James asked when he is finished. He sounded slightly out of breath.

"Perfectly." Sirius said sounding delighted.

Lily and Remus watched them in silence for several seconds before throwing the door all

the way open.

"James what do you think you're doing? What have you done to my room? It's a mess!" Lily screeched.

"I-but-I-he didn't-" James stuttered back.

"I told you not to bring anyone over and you-" Lily gasped.

"WHAT?" All three guys yelled in unison.

"My water just broke!"

After ten hours of labor and several death threats directed at James, ( Which probably would have been carried out had Lily, had her wand! ) Harry James Potter was born.

Sirius and James stood watching Harry from the window of the nursery, James turned to Sirius.

"Ya-Know Padfoot I didn't get to give you your dare yet."

Sirius looked wide-eyed at James.

"Okay if you complete the dare you can be Harry's Godfather. If you don't then the position goes to Moony. Do we have a deal?" James asked.

"Yes, we have a deal." Sirius, who like James was never one to turn down a dare, replied meekly. He looked rather nervous.

"Okay, so here's what you gotta do…"

When we next see Sirius he is staggering up and down Diagon Alley wearing the same heels that he had made James wear. But this time he is wearing one of Lily's dresses as well.

"I hate you Prongs." Sirius hissed at James as he stumbled by for about the tenth time.

"Love you to Padfoot. At least I'm not the one wearing a dress." James shot back cockily.

Sirius blushed scarlet and kept walking.

Remus just sat back and listened with a look of mild amusement on his face.

Lily was taking care of little Harry but, every time she looks up and saw Sirius she laughed and shook her head.

"Can I leave yet?" Sirius pleaded.

"Nope."

James starts humming Red High Heels.

Sirius groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Well you can watch me walk if you want to, want to I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels In my red high heels."

Remus finally deciding to get in on the fun starts singing the song softly so that only the four of them can hear.

"I hate you too, Moony" Sirius spat at him and stomped away from the group leaving them all laughing and clutching their sides.

Back at Lily and James' house we find James, Remus and Lily sitting at the table.

Lily was busy keeping Harry amused, while James and Remus talked cheerfully.

Sirius entered the room wearing normal men's clothes. He iwas also carrying Lily's dress and heels.

"Here you can have your stuff back." He said as he slumps down in a vacant chair.

"You can keep the dress." Lily said grinning.

"NO." Sirius exclaimed.

"But you looked so pretty Padfoot." James said. You could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Shut up or I'll hex you." He retorted.

"Not in front of the baby you won't. If your going to fight do it outside." Lily snapped.

"Alright." All three men replied sounding disappointed.

"Lily, those heels gave me blisters the size of Harry's head! Look!" Sirius complained and put his bare feet on the table.

"Bloody Hell, Sirius those things stink. Put 'em away!" James yelled, holding his nose.

"James not in front of Harry!" Lily admonished looking more amused than angry.

"Sorry." James apologized. Turning to Remus he said

"Moony make him put those things away, they smell like a pile of crap."

"I agree with you one hundred percent. But then again, I suppose his smell should match his looks." He said barely managing to keep a straight face.

Lily and James burst out laughing. Sirius just sat there looking confused. Then a look of understanding came across his face. Then was quickly replaced by a look of anger.

He jumped up from the table and drew his wand.

"You are so dead." Sirius yelled and points his wand at Remus.

Remus looked at Sirius "Funny I still seem to be able to do this," He replied calmly, then stands and drew his wand as well.

"NOT IN THE HOUSE!" Lily yelled.

"Take it out side boys." James says in a grown up type of voice.

Sirius stormed off and Remus followed at a leisurely pace.

"Well, I suppose I should go and make sure Padfoot doesn't kill Moony and end up in Azkaban." James said as he walked out the door after his friends.

Lily smiled and went back to playing with Harry.


End file.
